Wagering games such as video draw poker games allow a player to make a wager and receive five cards face up as a first hand. The player selects which cards, if any, to hold. Cards not held by the player are discarded. Replacement cards are then provided to replace the discarded cards. A second hand is the final five cards including the held cards and the replacement cards. The second hand the player's poker hand. The second hand is analyzed to determine its poker hand ranking. The player is paid any winnings based on the poker hand ranking of the second hand and the wager made.
An alternative game would be a video stud poker game. In a video stud poker game, a player first makes a wager. The player is then dealt five cards that comprise a player's hand. The player does not have an opportunity to select cards to be held or to receive replacement hands. The player's hand is analyzed to determine its poker hand ranking. The player is paid any winnings based on the poker hand ranking and the wager made.
The poker hand ranking of each poker hand is communicated to the player in a poker hand table. A poker hand table may include a set of poker hands and their respective winnings. For example, a royal flush may win an award of five hundred times the wager.